


Just a scratch

by TamaraKnight



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: "I have the worst luck."
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Just a scratch

Going on a TV show to get a date had been a bad idea. Getting shot while the date was being filmed was embarrassing.

The ambulance from the park to the hospital was unnecessary, so was having to use the wheelchair. Jesse getting called away to an emergency shortly after he'd been brought in and Amanda was looking far too pleased with herself at his current state cemented his world view.

"I have the worst luck."

Amanda dryly commented. "It's just a scratch." while tending to the wound, adding a couple of sutures to close it.

"It's a gunshot wound."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fffc's [little special 84 - drabble madness](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/199586.html). An add on for The Unluckiest Bachelor in L.A.


End file.
